


Stubborn Love

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Damian and Mar’i are finally getting married. And of all people, it’s Dick Grayson who’s the least happy about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shady magic where Damian and Mar’i are closer? In age. So like, Mar’i’s late 20s, Damian’s probably early 30s. It’s not said, but they’re the first to get married in the fam, like not even Dick and Kory are married (though they’re together). It’s like…a weird-ass mixture of that Kingdom Come storyline I never read and canon I guess haha. The groomsmen are Colin, Jon and Tim, and Mar’i’s maid of honor is her Aunt Cassie. I don’t know who the other two in her party are. I don’t know how weddings work. I don’t know why I wrote this. This is 5k words of trash. Supplemental listening: ‘Angela’ and ‘Stubborn Love’ both by The Lumineers.

Dick watched from the back of the room, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Damian looked dashing, casual for once, in jeans and button-down plaid. No hint of his history, or even what he still sometimes, part-time, does when the sun goes down. Mar’i looked _beautiful_ next to him, in an old summer dress of Kory’s, curled lovingly into Damian’s side as he gave a toast, and his thanks for everyone’s attendance.

The room clapped and cheered, as Damian raised his glass. Jason not-so-subtly whooped as his youngest brother sat back down, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Mar’i laughed, thanked Jason for his enthusiasm and kissed Damian’s cheek.

Dick just frowned, and took another swig of his beer.

It was only moments later, when Kory waltzed up next to him, and mimicked his posture, hands clasped in front of her. Even in middle-age, she was gorgeous, made Dick weak at the knees.

She didn’t look at him. Didn’t raise her voice. Just hummed, “You need to stop this.”

“Why.” Another gulp.

“Because you’re acting like a fool.” Kory replied harshly, smiling when Roy shouted for her to judge his and Jason’s dancing contest. She smiled and waved, silently asking for a moment. “Because your daughter is getting married tomorrow to someone you love – or _loved_ – just as much as she does, and she wants you to be happy for her.” A pause. “He does too.”

“I don’t approve.” Dick countered. “I told Damian I don’t approve the day he told me they were dating. I still didn’t approve when he asked for her hand, and I told him I would _never_ approve. He knew this. I don’t know why he’s so disappointed – or _surprised_.”

“Because you say a lot of things you don’t mean, and he was _praying_ this was one of them. He _pleaded_ with the gods, in hopes your avoidance of him was temporary.” Kory returned. “Damian loves you _so much_ – that’s why he went through the tediousness of asking for her father’s permission, in _every_ aspect. He respects you. You were his _whole world_ – and he, yours – for most of his life, he thought you’d be _happy_ about this. You broke his heart when you refused to be a groomsman. When he _handed_ you the wedding invitation and you shrugged and said ‘maybe.’ You’re breaking both of their hearts.”

“…Well then maybe he should have listened to me.” Dick whispered. “Kory, listen, you don’t understand why I’m upset. It’s because-”

In his periphery he saw Kory’s hand ball into a fist.

“Because he’s a Wayne, and they’re _dangerous_ , right? You’re just as bad as _Bruce_ was when you and I got together – or have you forgotten the ‘alien’ speech?” She hissed in a cutoff. “…If you’re planning on acting like this tomorrow, don’t bother coming to the ceremony. Damian aside, _Mar’i_ won’t want you there.”

Dick bit his lip as she stormed off. He watched as she approached Jason and Roy – and she must have had tears in her eyes, because she could see Jason asking what was wrong, could see Kory telling them. Jason looked over at him, head cocked to the side in exasperation and disappointment. Shook his head as he and Roy cocooned Kory on both sides and took her out of the room.

Dick took another chug of beer, finishing it off, and placed the can on the closest table, before walking out of the rehearsal dinner.

He caught Mar’i’s eye just before he turned. She looked sad, as she hid her face in Damian’s shoulder.

Dick didn’t know where he was going. Didn’t have much of a destination. Just jumped into his car and drove around. Through downtown, and the countryside. Past parks and graveyards, coffee shops and pet stores.

He stopped, finally, at a lookout by the river. Sat on the hood of his car as he watched the sun go down.

Kory was right – he _loves_ Damian. He still does, would love him no matter what. Kid’s his brother, was like his son, for a while. Dick basically raised him, and that’s not lost on him. He loves Damian. He loves Mar’i. Wholly, completely. _Separately_. Because… _because_ …

He sighed.

…Maybe he _was_ being stupid.

As soon as lights started popping on in Gotham buildings, Dick slid off the hood of his car, and got back in. He drove by the restaurant, with only faint hope that the pre-wedding celebration was still going on. It was dark, of course, so he went to the next best place.

To the manor.

It’s where all the wedding party and guests were staying. Where the actual wedding ceremony and reception were happening. There were perks to that giant house, and being the son of a billionare.

The place was still bustling with activity when Dick pulled up, despite the late hour. Caterers, decorators. He could see the wedding planner still running around, making sure everything was perfect, threatening death and castration if even the smallest thing was out of place. He could even hear music coming from the backyard. The kind of music Jason liked to dance to.

But that wasn’t what Dick noticed.

What he noticed was the person sitting on the grandiose front steps. Shirt unbuttoned, exposing the undershirt beneath. Elbows resting on knees, a beer bottle dangling from one hand. He wasn’t looking up, too distracted by the old cat at his feet.

He sighed again, and got out of the car. Shoved his hands deep into his pockets as he walked forward.

“…Not getting cold feet, are you?” He called in what he hoped was a joking way. Damian’s head shot up, eyes wide – and yeah, Dick should have expected that. He hadn’t actually talked to him in months, after all.

“Never.” Damian returned, far too seriously. “…I was…just waiting out here for you, actually.”

“Me? Why?” Dick asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. He forgot how big these fuckers were, and Damian loomed above him from the middle of them. It reminded him of when Damian was little, just out of reach, emotionally, and Dick had to fight to get to him.

Some things never changed, he guessed.

“Because you didn’t tell anyone where you were going when you left the rehearsal dinner, and Ms. Koriand’r was terrified. Mar’i too. They were crying when I left the bridal wing.” Damian explained. Because the house was so large, to stay with wedding tradition, they kept the parties separate, with a bridal wing and a groom wing. “…Ms. Koriand’r told me the ultimatum she gave you. She and Mar’i were afraid you had taken it, and run out of town.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re out here.”

“Because if you didn’t come back, I was going to come look for you.” Damian shrugged, holding up the hand not holding the beer. In it were car keys. “This was the most comfortable place to sit that was both near the cars and where I could see the driveway.” A stop. “…Despite how much you hate me, I refuse to let you miss Mar’i’s day.”

Dick sighed, closed his eyes for a moment. Now or never.

“…Look, Damian…can we talk?”

Damian stared at him suspiciously, and Dick guessed he deserved that too. But after a moment, he nodded, and shifted to the side, an invitation for Dick to come sit next to him. Dick took the stairs two at a time, and plopped down next to his…well. Whatever Damian was.

Damian suddenly twisted, leaning back and returning with another bottle. Dick hadn’t noticed the six-pack behind him until right now. He took the alcohol, nodded his thanks, and the two sat in silence for a few moments, watching the hustle-bustle of the wedding preparations.

“…You know why I didn’t approve, right?” Dick whispered, after they both took a few sips.

“Logically, I guess. Because Waynes are notorious for being ridiculous and uncaring, or, if you count the vigilante life, stupid and broody.” Damian huffed. “Maybe because I guess technically, I’m her uncle?” But it was a question, and they both knew the statement was sarcasm. “Otherwise no, I don’t.”

“None of that is…no, Damian, that’s not it.” Dick exhaled, that feeling of _‘abort, abort, just leave.’_ crawling up his spine. “Well, maybe not _entirely_. It _is_ about the vigilante stuff, sure, but not because…not because it’s stupid. Or because you get all dark and _not_ -you when you put the masks on.”

Damian took another drink, and looked down at his cat.

“It’s just…it’s dangerous. You know that, I know that. And I don’t _ever_ want Mar’i a part of that, just like I never wanted _you_ a part of that either.” Dick tried to explain. “And…and I know how it goes. I knew from the beginning. If she’s in love with you, she’ll want nothing but you _safe_. And if you’re going out there on the streets, then so is she.”

Pause, to watch the cake be unloaded from a nearby van. It was lovely.

“…You never told me you didn’t want me in the family business.” Damian whispered. “Hell, you _gave_ me the mantle.”

“Because at the time, it was the only thing I could think of that might help you.” Dick admitted mournfully. “But after you kept getting hurt, kept getting taken and _threatened_ – after you _died_ , I just. It _killed_ me, you being out there.”

Dick watched the caterers, but in the corner of his eye, he saw Damian look at him.

“…You were never there. Always out on patrol, or asleep, or comatose because someone tried to kill you _again_ , but. Bruce and I fought about this all the time. Screaming in each other’s faces, I hit him a couple times over it. It’s why I packed Kory and Mar’i up that one time, and moved to Colorado for a year. I wanted him to force you to stop, to keep you safe instead, and he just wouldn’t _listen_.” Dick pursed his lips, looked down at his feet. “So…I guess…all these years, I guess I was just angry. Because you _knew_ that. You knew that when you and Mar’i were both _kids_ , I _told_ you that before she could even _speak_. That I never wanted her involved in this life. That I didn’t even want her to have access to that stupid cave. So, for you to… _seduce_ her, years later, knowing exactly what would _happen_ , I guess…I guess I just felt betrayed, Damian.”

Damian blinked, and looked away. “I guess I can understand that.” Damian whispered. “But…for what it’s worth, I tried.”

“Tried?” Dick asked. “Tried what?”

“To break things off with her.” Damian hummed. “After I told you my intentions of dating her and you didn’t approve, I tried to stop it there. Told her it wouldn’t work, was mean to her, was…was terrible. But she wouldn’t listen. She kept coming back. Kept sneaking into my apartment – or even my _safehouse_ , when I was in fucking _Europe_ \- ” A huffed laugh. “And would just. Curl up in my bed. Hold me through the night. And I was too weak for her, even then, to turn her away in those moments.”

His smile was wistful, and dreamy, and so _in love_ that it made Dick’s own heart hurt.

“It was then, that she started following me on patrol. When I tried to push her away, she came back full force. Would schedule appointments to see me at the fucking office, follow me on patrol, and on missions – again, _Europe_ – and…she wouldn’t leave. Started showing up in a uniform, started calling herself _Nightstar_.” Damian sighed. “And that’s when I realized – to keep her safe, like you’d asked me to years ago, to keep her away from the life, I had to stay with her. Let her in, let her wait up for me at the end of the night.”

Dick blinked, and Damian smiled again.

“Not like I’m being _forced_ or anything.” He chuckled. “I…at first it was to keep her safe, to fulfill my promise to you, even though at the time I believed you hated me. I liked her, of course, but. My promise to you was always more important. I was going to keep her at arm’s length, stay distant as I was always taught, but…soon enough, I couldn’t. I couldn’t live without her. Coming home after patrol became the best part of my day. Her voice was the only thing that kept me going. Her hands, and her voice and just…just _her_. She kept me alive, especially when I didn’t want to be anymore.”

Dick didn’t know that. He didn’t know Damian had thoughts like that.

“I decided, right before I asked her to marry me. I told her I was going to give up the life. She and I could move to England like she always wanted. Pickett fence, a few cats and a dog. But she said no. She said she wouldn’t allow it.” Damian glanced up. “I was going to tell you about it, when we told you and Koriand’r of our engagement. Ask for your advice, but…you never showed at the restaurant, so I couldn’t. And then any other time we were together, you avoided me and ignored me, so…I just gave up trying.”

… _Fuck_.

“But needless to say, the realization was… _flabbergasting_ to me.” Damian hummed.

“What realization?”

“That I loved her more than you hurt me. I finally had something… _someone_ …that made my kneejerk reaction to be happy, as opposed to let that darkness eat me up. Any time I started to think too much about you or…or anything about your attitude change, she’d just. Be there. Sitting with me, handing me tea, watching some television drivel. She’d look at me and I immediately forgot everything else existed.” Damian whispered. “Grayson, I…I love Mar’i just as much – if not _more so_ – as I love you, and I just. I never thought that was _possible_.”

Dick sat up, just a little.

“I…I never told you that, but. It was obvious, wasn’t it?” Damian looked back at him, looking almost desperate now. “I loved you more than my own _father_. You _were_ my father, in every sense. You were the only one who cared about me. The only one who kept me in the light, when there was no hope left, not for me.”

Dick could only gape. Couldn’t even say the words, admit that – yeah, he knew. Knew that he was Damian’s only lifeline sometimes. Knew that if Damian didn’t have him, god only knew what would have become of him, what Talia or Ra’s or even _Bruce_ would have done to him.

Knew, because if he was truly honest – he felt the same right back.

“So…so when you became distant. Began ignoring me and avoiding me,” Damian was on a roll now, and his breathing was heavy, voice tearful. “It killed me. My world was crumbling, because the only person I ever loved in anyway was abandoning me, and I just. I couldn’t _cope_.”

Damian paused, to watch the wedding planner dash up the stairs behind Dick.

“…But then Mar’i was there. Mar’i stayed, and I was… _happy_.” Damian’s shoulders slumped. “I was so happy. The happiest I’d ever been. Even happier than when I was with you. And that’s when I knew.”

Damian picked up the bottle he’d put down, and looked up at the stars.

“That’s what I knew.” He breathed.

Dick watched him for a moment, then looked down at the workers. “…You _really_ love her, huh.”

Damian snorted, and it was good-natured, like the good old days. “What gave it away?”

Dick leaned forward, glanced at Damian’s profile. He’d grown up so much, in every way, and Dick couldn’t have been prouder.

“…I’m so sorry, Damian.” He murmured, finally. “I’ve been a real…a real fucking asshole the last few years, haven’t I?”

“You had reason.” Damian shrugged. “She’s your only child, and I am both of my parents’ son. I understood from the start.”

“You shouldn’t have had to. Because I know you. You’re not your _parents’ son_ , you’re _my kiddo_ , and I should have remembered _that_ from the start.” Damian smiled at that, and Dick returned it gratefully, throwing an arm around Damian’s shoulders. “You deserved better than what I gave you. You and Mar’i both. And I’m so sorry.”

“Consider yourself forgiven.” Damian hummed, leaning into the embrace ever so slightly, and Dick couldn’t help himself. Pressed his lips to Damian’s temple. “None of the damage done is irreparable.”

“Well thank god for that.” Dick laughed. “…I missed you, kid.”

“And I don’t think it needs reiterated, but I missed you as well, Grayson.”

“…Can I still come to the wedding?”

“Your invitation was never rescinded. You banned yourself.” Damian reminded. “Though, if you were to ask for your place in the bridal party that I once offered you, I would have to be the bearer of bad news. Drake _earned_ that spot, and he will not easily give it up now, not even for you.”

“No worries, no worries.” Dick chuckled. “It’s a punishment I rightly deserve.”

“…Though, if you still want to be included in the ceremony tomorrow…” Damian shrugged, sheepishly. “Well, there is one job available, if you’ll have it.”

“Anything.” Dick swore, squeezing Damian’s shoulder.

“You can-”

“Ahem.” Both of them spun around to find Mar’i at the top of the steps, the wedding planner standing nervous behind her. Mar’i was in a robe, her hair tied up and flowing over her shoulder. “Well, this is a surprise.”

Damian was up and dashing up the stairs before Dick could blink, his cat quick on his heels.

“Beloved,” He called, sweeping her up in his arms, despite his almost disappointed tone. “Tradition says the bride and groom are not supposed to see each other between the rehearsal and the ceremony.”

“Traditions are meant to be broken.” Mar’i grinned up at him, and Dick could practically see Damian’s knees buckle. “Besides, when our frantic wedding planner comes knocking on my door, claiming my husband-to-be is ranting loudly on the front steps, with the soon-to-be-father-in-law he thinks hates him, well…do you really blame me for being curious?”

Damian laughed, and pressed a long kiss to her cheek. She leaned into it, even as she glanced down at Dick.

“I don’t know what’s going on but, mind if I steal him away, Daddy?”

“Sure. I was heading to bed anyway.” Dick groaned as he stood, stretching his back. “Need to go find your mother and all that.”

“She’s upset with you. She thinks you’re not coming tomorrow.” Mar’i scolded. “… _Are_ you coming tomorrow, Dad?”

And before Dick could answer, Damian promised: “He’ll be there, Beloved. Trust me.”

Mar’i looked down at her father for confirmation, which he gave her with a nod, before she began tugging Damian away by his wrists.

Damian looked back over his shoulder, though. Just once. “I’ll tell you your job tomorrow morning, while we’re getting ready. Drake will come get you.”

Damian was dragged into the house, but Dick answered anyway: “I’ll be there.”

~~

“…I’m still surprised.” Kory decided, as Dick walked up to her. Arms held wide and eyebrows wiggling, demanding for her to look at him in his fancy suit. She only smirked and rolled her eyes. “As much as I love you…I didn’t think you’d actually show.”

“You doubted me?” Dick asked in mock-pain. “I think I should be offended.”

“Good, you deserve it.” Kory returned jovially, even as Dick leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “…Mar’i said you and Damian spoke last night.”

“We did.”

“You didn’t tell me that when you came to bed.”

“You know how I love to surprise you.”

Kory narrowed her eyes, even as the wedding planner called for them to start lining up. “…Mar’i said Damian gave you a job to do in the ceremony.”

“He did.” Dick hummed, leading Kory over towards Bruce and Talia. “But it’s a secret.”

“Richard Grayson, I swear.” She hissed quietly, as Bruce held his arm out for her, and she took it. “If you speak when the minister calls for objections, I will let Talia have her way with you.”

“Oh, thank you for your confidence, Koriand’r.” Talia said graciously from Bruce’s other side. Bruce just chuckled and shook his head.

“I won’t, I’m _not_!” Dick promised. “Bruce, a little help?” Bruce just held his hands up in surrender. Dick frowned and looked back to Kory. “Water under the bridge. I promise.”

Kory studied him for a moment, before slapping his shoulder and facing the doors. “You better.”

“Now might be the time to go take your place with the bride.” Bruce whispered, incredibly unhelpfully.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dick rolled his eyes. “You guys make sure this _old man_ doesn’t fall down on his way up the aisle.”

Talia laughed loudly as Dick strolled away.

He found Mar’i in the room down the hall, staring into the full-length mirror in the corner. She looked lovely in her dress. Gorgeous, _angelic_ even.

He knocked gently on the cracked door, and she spun around. She smiled instantly, and already her eyes were full of tears.

“Oh no, baby. Don’t cry.” Dick cooed, like she was still a baby, gently wiping her tears away with the tissue in his pocket specifically for that purpose. “That’s Damian’s job.”

Mar’i snorted, and leaned into his chest. He just wrapped his arms around her.

“…Sorry I’m such a jerk, baby.” Dick whispered.

“Damian said it’s your most endearing quality.” Mar’i hummed happily, pulling back after a moment. “As many times as I told him to, he wouldn’t ever give up on you, or getting back in your good graces.”

“And that is his _dumbest_ quality, and I love him to death for it.” Dick laughed, gently pushing a lock of dark hair away from Mar’i’s face, and back behind her ear. “I promise, after all this wedding stuff, you, me and Damian are gonna make up for lost times.”

“I look forward to it.” Mar’i murmured, tugging Dick towards the door, before hooking her arm through his. “Now come on, pop. Let’s go get me married.”

Dick didn’t get to say anything else, though, as the wedding planner immediately appeared and took control, shushing them as they stepped up to the closed door. They heard the shuffle of the guests standing, and the quiet piano notes of a song starting. Not ‘here comes the bride’ or anything similar. Softer, warmer.

“Damian wrote this for me.” Mar’i whispered, as the wedding planner opened the doors. “He wrote it for the viola; he’s so mad that they transposed it for piano.”

Dick’s huff of laughter was drowned by camera clicks and gasps. And after a second, Dick and Mar’i stepped off.

Dick glanced around at their friends and family. Clark and Lois here, Vic and Sarah, and Gar and Raven and their daughter over there. Talia leaning lovingly into Bruce’s chest at the front, on Damian’s side of the aisle. Kory waiting for him on the other, hand to her heart as she watched her daughter.

“Oh, Dad.” Mar’i breathed, halfway up the aisle. “Look at him.”

And Dick did. He glanced up at his once-protégé, and couldn’t help but grin. Damian was a _mess_. A tear already cascading down his cheek, a hand over his mouth in astonishment. He only had eyes for Mar’i.

“See?” Dick whispered, as Colin leaned forward and jokingly smacked Damian’s shoulder. “I told you the crying was Damian’s job.”

And Mar’i was still laughing when they made it to the end of the aisle. When Damian, composed now, barely, stepped down and held his hand. Dick leaned down and kissed Mar’i’s cheek, even as she reached for Damian.

“Love you.” He whispered to his daughter, though was looking up at his old partner. Damian nodded, gratefully almost, and Mar’i released his hand.

He stepped back, as Damian and Mar’i went back up to the alter, in front of the ordained. He took his place next to Kory, who immediately wrapped her arms around his, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

And the ceremony went on. The minister greeted everyone, gave some words about the importance of love. A joke here and there, a loud ‘yyyeah buddy!’ by Jason and Roy.

He asked for objections, and Kory squeezed Dick’s arm impossibly tight. There were none.

“And now,” The old man finally said. “The rings, if you please.”

There was a pause, where Colin – the best man – looked at Cassandra – the maid of honor – in confusion.

“Oh yeah,” Dick quipped after the two seconds. He sat forward, digging in his jacket. “I have those.”

Colin and Cassandra both breathed in relief as Dick stepped forward, holding the rings out. Damian leaned towards him, his own hands expectant, and smirked. “Always with the dramatics, eh, Grayson?”

“You know it, _son_.” Dick winked, cupping Damian’s cheek as soon as the rings were out of his hand. He gave a gentle pat and then backed to his seat once more.

They had written their own vows, and neither made it through them in one piece. Mar’i’s tears were loud, as Damian lavished her with the most romantic notions and ideals and analogies any of them had ever heard. They continued as she said her own, and when Damian’s restarted, big, fat and silent, rolling down his face, she broke the wedding norm. Stepped forward, released Damian’s hands in favor of his cheeks, gently wiping away his happy tears.

The minister barely got to the ‘you may now kiss the bride’ before Damian was. Had his arms tight around Mar’i’s waist and was lifting her in the air. Mar’i was instantly laughing when their kiss broke, clinging to Damian like he was the whole world.

Music started up again. Still not the traditional, and Dick guessed it was another piece the impeccable Damian Wayne had composed.

And just like that, the two were rushing down the aisle, followed by their bridal party, and the guests were released. Mingling now, for a few minutes, before heading over to the reception in the yard.

Dick did, for a few minutes, but he never could stay in one place for long. He found himself glancing out into the room’s doors, found the wedding planner looking annoyed in the yard beyond the second set of doors, and Tim trying to calm them down.

“Uh-oh.” He whispered to Kory, who hadn’t left his side. She looked up at him, and then out the doors. At that moment, they saw both Tim and the wedding planner look up, and Kory began giggling. “I think Mar’i broke the rules.”

“In her defense.” Kory hummed, as Dick gave a little tug of their conjoined hands, and the two headed towards the doors. “She didn’t fly _during_ the ceremony, and that _is_ what the rule explicitly said.”

And sure enough, as they stepped into the hallway, and then out the doors into the yard, they could see the newly married couple, groom tight in the bride’s arms, floating high above the treetops.

“They won’t come down.” Tim chuckled, sliding up to Dick’s side. Mar’i was holding Damian bridal style, ironically enough, as he gently ran his fingers through her black hair, and pressed their foreheads together. “The planner’s about to lose her mind.”

“And that’s why Jon Kent was in the bridal party.” Dick reminded jokingly. “In the case that this exact thing happened, he can go up there and get them.”

“True.” Tim agreed with a laugh. He paused then, and glanced up at Dick with a quiet: “…Hey, Dick?”

“Yeah.”

“I think I can speak for everyone when I say…” Tim glanced at Kory. “…I’m _really_ glad you changed your mind about them.” A hesitation. “I’m really glad you’re here today.” He looked back up. “And I think they really are too.”

“…Yeah.” Dick repeated softly, as Mar’i laughed sweetly and Damian blushed. He read Damian’s lips – _‘I love you so much.’_ – and Mar’i grinned wildly before kissing him again. Kory leaned against his shoulder once more, and he leaned against her too, with a content sigh. “Me too.”


End file.
